


An Experience

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, But a little cute at the end, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Sort of fluff? Not really, Theyre lowkey boyfriends fight me on it, like no kidding this is LITERALLY just porn, literally just porn, uh, uh idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being 16 now, of course Steven has gotten curious about sex.He was still innocent- being sexually active wasn't always on his mind- but it was a small thought that would come every now and then. But how he got in this situation with Lars was a blur.First, he was just talking about it with Lars. Lars was older, maybe he could give him some tips, right?Well yeah. Lars did give Steven a tip.His.Plus the entire shaft.





	An Experience

Steven pressed his face against the pillow roughly as Lars moved his hips to push in, the stretch causing the younger boy to whine a little. "L-Larrss...~ It hurts.." He whispered, voice raspy and weak.  
Lars nodded a little, slowing down to very slowly push his cock inside of the other; which was surprisingly hard to do since he felt so tight around him. The warmth of Steven's ass alone was enough to make Lars want to explode.

But after what seemed like an eternity, Lars was fully inside of the other, Steven trembling under him because of the feeling. He hadn't known that he loved feeling so full until now. He was absolutely living for this.  
Being 16 now, of course, Steven has gotten curious about sex.  
He was still innocent; being sexually active wasn't always on his mind. But it was a small thought that would come every now and then. But how he got in this situation with Lars was a blur.  
First, he was just talking about it with Lars. Lars was older, maybe he could give him some tips, right?  
Well yeah. Lars did give Steven a tip.

His.

Plus the entire shaft.

And it was honestly the best thing he had felt in his life.

"You ready, Steven?" Lars asked, throwing off the other's train of thought.  
"U-Uhm...Ya, you can start now..-"  
And he didn't have to tell Lars twice, the pink boy slowly moving his hips in thrusts, the previously applied lubrication allowing him to slip in and out fairly easily.  
Of course, Lars was enjoying this, little pants and whines leaving his mouth as he held back the urge to move any faster. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Steven, who already looked uncomfortable enough.

The feeling of Lars being in him was amazing. But the thing was; when he started moving, the previous pain came back slightly, stinging around Steven's entrance. But that was something that he got used to quickly, the pain soon replaced by a slight pleasure, one not too strong.  
And this continued for a good minute or two, Lars thrusting at a normal speed, small moans and grunts being shared between the two. It wasn't exactly awkward. The silence was fitting. They both felt good.

But then Lars hit a spot that had Steven seeing stars. It was like the pleasure had climbed from a 50 to a 100 real quick.  
Steven pressed his face into the pillow suddenly, giving a low, drawn-out moan, body tensing and tightening up around Lars, causing the older boy to grunt a little, eyes widening in surprise at the sudden actions.

"A-Ahhn~ Lars~!" He mumbled out into the pillow which was now slightly wet with drool. "R-Right there~...Please.."

"Geez..y..you're really liking this, huh?~" Lars asks teasingly as he gladly quickens his thrusts, causing the one below him to nearly squeal, Steven's stomach turning with pure pleasure as his back arched.  
Lars watched the boy fall apart under him, the feeling basically destroying any thoughts Steven had in his head. All the boy could think about was Lars and how freaking good he felt inside of him right now.

They continued on like this, Lars thrusting at a fast and steady pace while Steven moved his hips back against him, every hit of his prostate causing a low moan to leave his mouth.  
And it wasn't long until both of them were about to finish, Lars tapping Steven to give a small warning.  
"S-Shit I'm..." He groaned softly. "I'm close, Steven...Should I..stop?" He asked nervousy. But he didn't have much time to be embarrassed because Steven was quick to reply with a desperate. "No!" Wrapping his legs around Lars tightly in an attempt to keep him inside, all while his hand moved quickly at his member. "P-Please~" He begged, tears welling in his eyes as he chased the feeling of his release, which was incredibly close.

"P-Please..! Please, pleasepleaseplease Lars~! I'm so close...~!" He basically screamed, body beginning to tremble as he finally reached his orgasm, biting into the pillow roughly as he let out a struggled noise, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He'd never felt something so powerful in his life, trembling violently as he came a decent amount onto the bed.

And just seeing how Steven lost his mind, made Lars lose his just as quickly, fucking the other through his orgasm for a few seconds before he came as well, spilling inside of the other with a slightly high pitched moan of Steven's name being muttered.

But even after that Steven seemed to have no intent on stopping, continuing to slap his hips back against Lars' member, absolutely loving the feeling of overstimulation.  
He was damn near losing his mind, letting out desperate moans as he gripped at the bedsheets.  
And Lars, though very surprised, let this happen. He definitely was enjoying it. Maybe not as much as Steven at the moment, but he was by no means against having a second round.

Steven's movements continued on their own until Lars was fully hard again. That was when the taller boy took matters into his own hands and moved his hips at a slightly faster pace than before, hands gripping at Steven's sides as this literally caused the boy's mind to go blank, back arching a bit as he pushed his face into the pillow roughly. He was sure that if he didn't, Lars' neighbours would be able to hear him.

"G-God, ff..Lars~!" was all Steven could get out as he lifted his head to speak. He had meant to tell him to go faster, and apparently he had caught the message because it wasn't long before the thrusts were speeding up again, making Steven's body tremble with pleasure. This was pretty intense for his first time.  
Not that he was complaining. Of course not. But it was almost overwhelming. It felt like he was going to explode any second now.

Probably because he was.

He was already about to cum again, which wasn't much of a surprise- there was no way he'd be able to hold out for long when he was feeling that good.

"F-Fff..Lars~..Lars, I'm so close, Lars~!" Steven moaned out into the pillow loudly, the words basically spilling out of this mouth. He couldn't even think straight at this point, the only thing bringing him back to reality for a second being the feeling of his second orgasm hitting him, a silent "Fuck~" leaving him as his body jolted against the bed, having something close to a dry orgasm since he was already pretty much drained from before.

And Lars followed close behind him, the thrusting continuing for a good minute before finally coming to a stop as he released once more inside of the other.

And then they were both silent, the only sound being the uncomfortably audible noise of Lars pulling out of Steven slowly, then laying down next to him, watching as the gem gently fell limp against the bed, face still pressed against the pillow.  
They both had nothing to say. What could they say at a time like this? It wasn't like they could just have a normal conversation after that.

"So uh.." Lars started talking anyway. He refused to lay there in the quiet like that. "How was it?" He asked, though the way Steven was shivering could give an obvious answer.

"Amazing..~" Steven mumbled, speaking into the pillow before turning to look at the other. "T-Thank you for..uhm-" He laughed quietly as he couldn't get his words out, clearly embarrassed about the whole thing.  
"Oh- that's, uh, no problem really. I'm down anytime you wanna- y'know...go at it again?" Lars answered quietly, cringing a little at how dumb he sounded. But Steven sure found it funny, only laughing a little louder this time.

And at first Lars could tell if that was good or bad.

But something about the smile on the other's face told him that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic don't burn me


End file.
